No vento frio, um coração quente
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Weiss Kreuz, Yaoi, lemon. Aya x Ken. Apesar de Aya ser frio e inexpressivo, os sentimentos de Ken são quentes e reconfortantes. Muita ação, aventura e cíume. Reescrita 2008


Por Leona-EBM

No vento frio, um coração quente

-

_Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

-

Era inverno, o céu estava acinzentado e os ventos eram frios e fortes. As árvores juntamente com seus galhos balançavam violentamente, deixando suas folhas desprenderem-se dos galhos, voando pela cidade.

Dentro de uma floricultura, ou melhor dizendo, no andar de cima da floricultura havia uma casa, onde jovens rapazes viviam juntos. A princípio pareciam ser pessoas normais. Mas por dentro de seus semblantes calmos e alegres existiam assassinos profissionais com passados e memórias únicas.

Omi estava sentado no sofá da sala, encolhido embaixo de algumas cobertas que havia pegado em seu quarto. Um cheiro muito saboroso invadia a casa. Ken estava cozinhando, pois era a regra que Aya havia imposto na casa. Cada dia um cozinharia, pois o ruivo estava cansado de ver apenas Omi dando duro na cozinha.  
- O ALMOÇO TA PRONTO!- Ken gritou da cozinha.  
- Que escândalo!- Yohji entra na cozinha, se sentando no lugar de sempre. Omi entra na cozinha com seu sorriso e se senta ao lado de Yohji.  
- E Aya?- Ken indagou ao ver seu que ao seu lado não havia ninguém.  
- Deve ter ido visitar sua irmã- Omi disse se servindo.  
- O que você fez?- Yohji indagou abrindo a panela a sua frente.  
- Macarronada!  
- De novo!- Yohji fez uma cara de desagrado.  
- Se não quiser não coma!- Ken apontou a colher em sua direção.  
- Você poderia mudar de cardápio para variar!- Yohji se levantou, e ficou encarando-o de cima.  
- Calma gente!- Omi tenta apartar a discussão.  
- Esses dois sempre discutem!  
Uma voz alta veio da porta da cozinha, era Aya que acabara de chegar do hospital. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar frio de sempre, e sua voz era rouca e seca.  
- Olá Aya!- Omi o recebe com um lindo sorriso.  
Aya o cumprimentou com a cabeça, e se sentou ao lado de Ken.  
- Diga-me uma coisa Aya!- Yohji o encara irritado.  
- Hum!- Aya o encara.  
- Você não acha ruim comer macarronada todo sábado e dOmingo?- Yohji indagou, olhando para Ken em seguida.  
- Você podia parar de reclamar e começar a comer!- Aya disse se servindo.  
Yohji sentiu o sangue ferver, não gostava do ruivo, odiava ter que obedecer a suas ordens. Às vezes Aya podia ser menos arrogante, mas ele nunca perdia a pose.  
- Ken da próxima vez faça outra coisa!- Aya disse já comendo.  
- É que eu sei fazer macarronada de bom- Ken resmungou e se sentou, começando a servir-se. Afinal, se ele fizesse outra coisa, com certeza ouviria reclamações a respeito do sabor.

Após o almoço, todos ajudaram na limpeza da cozinha, mas o trabalho mais pesado ficou para Ken, já que era o seu dia de ficar na cozinha. Quando terminara, eles foram até a sala, onde haveria uma reunião.

- O pérsia nos deu umas férias!- Aya disse olhando a cara de alegria dos outros.  
- Sério? QUE MARAVILHA!- Omi se levantou em um pulo do sofá.  
- Vamos para onde?- Yohji indagou.  
Ken era o único que parecia não estar animado com a notícia, nesses dias estava com o coração apertado. Ele estava gostando do seu companheiro em missões e isso era imperdoável. Ficar de férias perto dele não seria bom, talvez devesse ficar sozinho para colocar as coisas em ordem.  
- Então vamos para um lugar frio! Que tal para Suíça? - Omi olhava animado para Yohji.  
- Eu não vou com vocês!- Ken disse fazendo todos pararem de sorrir de repente, olhando-o com uma certa surpresa para o moreno, que até encolheu-se um pouco no sofá.  
- Por que não?- Aya indagou com um semblante sério. Ken estava muito estranho ultimamente e andava o evitando sempre, e agora não queria mais viajar com seus companheiros. Algo estava estranho!  
- Por que eu não quero!- Ken disse.

- Algo está te incomodando?- Aya insistiu o encarando bem sério, mas no fundo estava um pouco preocupado.  
- Não – disse rapidamente. O que o estaria incomodando? Gostar de seu companheiro lhe incomodava, mas não queria ficar sendo especulado por Aya e mais ninguém. Ele não queria ir e pronto.  
- Se não gosta da Suíça podemos ir para outro lugar!- Omi disse se sentando ao seu lado.  
- Eu quero ficar sozinho- Ken disse, e se levantou e subiu pra seu quarto com passos irritados. Ele detestava se expor daquele jeito e os olhares de todos em cima dele o estavam constrangendo.  
- Eu disse alguma coisa errada?- Omi indagou vendo Ken subir as escadas.  
- Não! Todos nós vamos para o mesmo lugar!- Aya disse, e se levantou e subiu pra falar com Ken.  
- Isso não está me cheirando bem- Yohji disse ligando a TV, para não ouvir a futuro discussão que ouviria do quarto.  
No quarto, Ken estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o nada. Apenas seus pensamentos estavam caóticos, ele era uma pessoa perdida nesse mundo e ao mesmo tempo detestava-se por gostar de uma pessoa tão próxima a ele. Sem contar que Aya tinha um gênio difícil e mostrava que não tinha sentimentos por quase nada.

Duas batidas na porta chamam a atenção de Ken, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.  
- Está aberta – disse num tom alto.  
A porta de madeira abriu-se e Aya entrou, vendo que os olhos de Ken arregalaram-se com sua presença. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se nela, cruzando seus braços em seguida.  
- O que está te incomodando?- Aya indagou, e fixou seu olhar nele.  
- Nada está me...- Antes de Ken continuar a falar Aya o interrompeu.  
- Se não é nada você irá conosco – Aya disse, num tom baixo.

O ruivo abriu a porta do quarto e antes de sair, olhou para trás e disse num tom mais alto:

- É uma ordem!

_OoO_

_E cada verso meu será  
Prá te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda minha vida_

_OoO_

No dia seguinte. Os ventos batiam com força contra os rapazes que estavam colocando suas malas no táxi. Ken estava com eles, afinal não podia ir contra Aya e os outros fizeram questão de enchê-lo a noite toda para ir viajar também.

Ao chegar no aeroporto pegaram suas passagens com um homem do Pérsia.  
- Mas por que estamos separados!- Omi indagou incrédulo.  
- Nós somos os números 45 e 46- Yohji disse olhando para Aya e Ken.  
- Somos 77 e 78- Ken disse desanimado. Não podia ser mais azarado que isso, ficar com Aya durante 10 horas. Tortura!  
- É melhor irmos!- Aya olhou pra todos pegando sua bagagem.  
Após uma hora, eles embarcaram. Houve um atraso no vôo. No avião, eles sentaram em seus respectivos lugares. Ken sentou-se na janela, e Aya sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos. Ken suspirou e olhou para fora. A viagem seria longa!  
- O que tanto te incomoda?- Aya olhou de lado para Ken que gelou ao ouvir a voz do ruivo.  
- Nada!- ele abaixa o olhar, mas não encarou o ruivo.  
- Por que não olha para mim?- Aya que até agora estava falando com que de lado, se sentou fazendo seu tronco ficar virado em sua direção, e começou a encará-lo.  
Ken não sabia como fugir daquela situação. Então resolveu partir para defensiva.  
- Por que se importa?- Ken pegou Aya desprevenido.  
- Por que está me incomodando - Aya disse sentindo seu coração bater uma batida mais forte.  
- O que tanto te incomoda Aya?- Ken indagou, olhando para fora.  
- Essa indiferença cOmigo! Não me encara mais, não fala mais cOmigo, até nas missões você não faz mais dupla cOmigo!- Aya disse tudo que o estava incomodando.  
- Impressão sua!- disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. E essa foi com certeza a pior resposta que Ken poderia dar, podia dizer que até estava de TPM que colaria.  
Aya soltou um sorriso cínico, e puxou o rosto de Ken, para encará-lo. Ken ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas ao cruzar com o olhar do ruivo não consegui mais desviar.  
Os lábios dos dois estavam muito próximos, Aya sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Os lábios dos dois encostaram levemente um no outro, quando iam iniciar um beijo, um comunicado veio da cabine.  
- APERTEM OS CINTOS DE SEGURANÇA!O AVIÃO JÁ VAI DECOLAR!  
Os dois se assustaram, e se olharam vermelhos de vergonha. Ken virou seu rosto para janela, e Aya pôs os dedos em seus lábios para sentir o gosto da boca do outro.  
Em 4 horas de viajem os dois adormeceram. Pois ambos tinham tomado um remédio antes de saírem de casa. Aya acordou primeiro, e se assustou ao ver que Ken estava dormindo em seu ombro esquerdo.

- "Tão quente" – pensou.  
Aya tocou nos lábios do moreno com seu dedo e depois os passou em sua própria boca. Como era gostosa essa sensação que estava sentindo, ter Ken junto ao seu corpo sentindo o cheiro adocicado da sua pele, ver seu rosto sereno e até mesmo infantil. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, protegê-lo. Mas o que diria quando ele acordasse?  
- "Ken deve gostar de mim para agir assim cOmigo! Já que eu fiz a mesma coisa quando descobri o que sentia por ele. Mas com dizer que eu sinto o mesmo? E se só for uma atração dele por mim? Ou será que ele confundiu as coisas? Tenho que conversar com ele" – pensava.  
Ken acordou de repente, abrindo seus olhos lentamente, ele estava mole e sonolento, mas desperta rapidamente ao ver onde estava dormindo.  
- Aya?- Ken olhou envergonhado para seu rosto.  
- Hum?- Aya retirou umas mechas de cabelo em que estavam em seus olhos e encarou o moreno.  
- Nada!- Ele se ergueu envergonhado e continuou olhando para fora.  
Uma aeromoça veio falar com eles.  
- O que gostariam de comer? – indagou.

Após escolheres, ela anotou os pedidos, e saiu dando uma piscada para Ken, que ficou vermelho de vergonha, mas já estava acostumado a esse tipo de comportamento das mulheres, já que na floricultura vivia rodeada delas.

Os dois não falaram nada a viajem inteira.  
- Como foi a viajem de vocês?- Yohji indagou ao ver os dois saindo.  
- Calma!- Ken disse pegando suas malas.  
- Que sorte a de vocês! Por que o Omi fala pelas orelhas!- Yohji pôs as mãos no ouvido fazendo uma cara de dor.  
- Eu não falo não!- Omi disse bem baixinho estava com a voz rouca.  
- Está vendo ele até ficou rouco!- Yohji disse rindo.  
Ken sorriu junto com Yohji.  
- Até quem fim sorriu!- Omi disse ao moreno.  
- Hum?- Ken o encarou confuso.  
- Nada seu bocó!- Yohji pôs as mãos em volta do seu ombro, e arrastou para a saída do aeroporto.  
Os 4 pegaram um táxi, e foram para um hotel de 5 estrelas, que se localizava nas montanhas. Era um local muito frio, mas em compensação era um lugar de grande beleza.

O hotel era feito de tijolos alaranjados. Havia uma grande porta de madeira que dava entrada a recepção, onde havia algumas poltronas de couro espalhadas. Num canto havia a recepcionista e os atendentes devidamente uniformizados.

Após identificarem-se, cada um foi para o quarto, que havia sido alugado separadamente. Todavia não ficariam muito tempo separados, pois logo iriam se encontrar no restaurante do hotel.  
No quarto de Omi. Ele acorda sonolento e vai tomar um banho, para acordar. Arrependeu-se de ter tirado a roupa.  
- Como aqui é frio!- Omi pulou na banheira tremendo de frio. Felizmente o ar condicionado era forte, mas mesmo assim sentia seu corpo arrepiar-se ao ficar pelado.  
No quarto de Yohji. Ele acordou enrolado em 3 cobertas grossas.  
- Acho que eu não vou tomar banho não!- Yohji foi até seu armário e se encheu de agasalhos.  
No outro quarto ao lado Aya acordou, mas ficou deitado na cama pensando seriamente na conversa que teria com Ken. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que logo tinha que se levantar para ir ao restaurante.

No quarto de Ken, este acorda com muita dor de cabeça.  
- Ai minha cabeça!- Ele foi até seu armário e se trocou. Também não estava animado para ir tomar banho.

Uma hora mais tarde no restaurante. Omi chegou primeiro, e estava vestindo uma calça azul, uma blusa cinza com uma jaqueta de couro azul por cima.  
Yohji encontrou Omi sentado numa mesa e foi até ele.  
- Nossa que elegância!- Omi disse ao ver Yohji vestindo um sobre tudo branco, com calças e blusa brancas.  
- Gostou do visual? - Yohji indagou dando uma voltinha.  
- Todas a garotas estão te olhando!- Omi disse sorrindo.  
- Isso é ótimo!- Yohji ia distribuindo beijinhos para todas as garotas que o olhavam.

Ken saiu de seu quarto com a cabeça baixa, e quando a ergueu encontrou Aya lhe encarando com seriedade. Aquela situação o estava deixando cada vez mais nervoso.  
- Aya!  
- Estava te esperando – disse. Ele parecia estar vestido para matar, pois estava usando vestes pretas e seu olhar era tão frio quanto a neve que começou a cair no jardim.  
- Está gostando daqui?- Ken resolveu abrir a boca, estava agindo que nem uma criança.  
- Estou- Aya sorriu por dentro ao ouvir Ken falar com ele finalmente.  
Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao restaurante. Aya sentia uma sensação muito gostosa por estar com quem mais amava neste mundo depois da sua irmã.  
- Por que nos deram essas férias?- Ken perguntou desconfiado.  
- Não se preocupe que não é nenhuma missão secreta!- Aya disse olhando bem para o rapaz ao seu lado.  
Os dois andavam por um corredor todo de madeira decorada com tapetes vermelhos, e possuía quadros e vasos de grande valor, além de ser muito espaçoso.  
- Até quem fim!- Yohji reclamou ao ver os dois chegando.  
- Estão esperando há muito tempo?- Ken indagou se sentando ao lado de Omi.  
- Não só uns 40 minutos!- Yohji disse sarcástico.  
- Nem reclama! Você pelo menos ficou conversando com as garotas daqui, enquanto eu fiquei sozinho!- Omi acusava o outro de tê-lo deixado sozinho.  
- Desculpe-me criança! Você poderia querer ir ao banheiro, né?- Yohji começou a rir na mesa.  
Ken começou a rir junto com Yohji. Era uma palhaçada sempre que eles se juntavam para brincar com Omi, que ficava sem defesas, encolhendo-se num canto, fazendo um grande 'bico'.  
- Até você Ken?- Omi indagou, entristecido.

- Olha o biquinho dele - Ken disse passando as mãos em torno dos seus ombros- Calma pentelho! Estamos brincando!  
Omi olha irritado para os dois na mesa, Aya estava em silêncio sentado ao lado de Yohji.  
- Se me deixar sem graça faz você sorrir Ken, então podem gozar mais!- Omi disse sorrindo para o seu companheiro.  
- Hein?!- Ken o olhou confuso.  
Yohji debaixo da mesa da um chute em Omi.  
- Ai!- Omi se assusta com a reação do outro.  
- O que foi?- Ken indagou preocupado.  
- Eu... senti...há... eu senti uma pontada no coração!- Omi disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.  
- Você está bem?- Ken olha sério para o garoto ao seu lado.  
Yohji começou a rir, Ken era muito ingênuo e fácil de se enganar até Omi que não sabia mentir o enganava perfeitamente.  
- Estou sim!- Omi disse fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.  
- Então vamos pedir!- Aya disse, manifestando-se.

- Sim!- Omi disse abrindo o cardápio.  
- Nossa! Essas comidas têm cada nome esquisito- Ken fazia caretas ao ler o cardápio.

Todos estavam na mesa escolhendo seus pratos, quando um homem com roupas elegantes aparece diante eles.  
- Algum problema?- Aya perguntou.  
Ken olha para o homem que estava ao seu lado.  
- Kase? – indagou, levantando-se rapidamente.  
- Há quanto tempo Ken!- O homem o abraça com muita satisfação.

Os dois sorriram alegremente e ficaram trocando algumas palavras, mas logo foram interrompidos por Yohji.  
- Será que poderia nos apresentar seu amigo?- Yohji indagou.  
- Pessoal esse é Kase, um grande amigo meu de infância – disse.  
- Oi! Tudo bem?- Kase o cumprimenta formalmente.  
- Esse é Omi, Yohji e Aya!- Ele apontava para cada um.  
Eles conversaram um pouco, mas o homem recém chegado tratou de arrastar Ken para sua mesa, seqüestrando-o praticamente de seus companheiros.  
- Parece que o Ken se animou!- Omi disse observando os dois em outra mesa.  
- Esse cara parece ser importante!- Aya comentou.  
- Quantos guarda-costas!- Yohji disse observando o local.  
- Sabe quem é ele?- Omi indagou.  
- Não! Deve ser alguém muito querido pelo jeito!- Yohji disse olhando de rabeira para Aya, este não gostou do último comentário e continuou escolhendo seu prato.

Na outra mesa.  
- Ken eu pensei que você estava morto- Kase disse bem sério olhando para a taça de vinho em suas mãos.  
- Eu fiquei desesperado quando eu vi aqueles bandidos lhe levarem – comentou, olhando nos olhos de Ken, que se entristeceram - Eu estive procurando quem fez isso com você!- Kase revelou.  
- Não se importe!- Ken disse, pondo a mão em seu ombro lhe confortando.  
- Mas foi por minha culpa eu lhe dei aquela bebida no dia do seu jogo, se eu soubesse que havia drogas lá você não teria sido expulso do futebol.  
- Eu acho que o mesmo cara que mandou nos bater naquele dia no galpão, é o mesmo cara que colocou droga em minha bebida- Ken comentou, e apertou o copo com força quase o rachando.

OoO

_Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar_

_OoO_

Na outra mesa.  
- Parece que o Ken está incomodado- Omi comentou baixinho.  
- Ele quase arrebenta o copo- Yohji comentou.  
Aya estava de costas para a mesa, mas deu uma virada para ver a situação de Ken. Ele estava ficando nervoso com os comentários de seus parceiros.  
Kase observava a face de Ken, vendo que ele devia estar pensando no passado. E resolveu mudar de assunto antes que ele realmente ficasse triste.  
- Ken o que você faz da vida?- Kase indagou.  
- Eu trabalho em uma floricultura- Ken disse mais aliviado ao mudar de assunto.  
- Como um cara que trabalha numa floricultura pode pagar um hotel desses?- Kase o encarou com um sorriso cínico.  
Ken foi pego de surpresa o que iria disser, "que era um justiceiro das trevas"? Talvez não fosse uma boa resposta. Ele ficou sem saber o que falar, olhando para Kase com certo desespero.  
- Não precisa me responder Ken!- Kase disse ao ver que ele ficou confuso em seus pensamentos.  
- Ken?- Kase o chama se levantando.  
- Hum?  
- Fique em meu quarto hoje, para conversarmos mais!- Kase pediu sorrindo.  
- Hum...tudo bem!- Ken disse, acompanhando Kase, mas acabou se lembrando de seus companheiros.  
- Espere Kase! Vou avisar meus amigos- Ken se vira de costas e vai para sua mesa.

Omi sorri ao ver Ken voltando à mesa.  
- E aí?!- Omi sorriu.  
- Eu vou ficar com Kase mais tarde a gente se fala!- Ken acena para os amigos e vai atrás de Kase.  
- Será que ele vai ficar bem?- Omi indagou preocupado.  
- Por que não ficaria?- Yohji indagou enrolando mais o cachecol em seu pescoço.  
- Eu não fui com a cara desse cara!- Omi disse sério.  
- É muito estranho mesmo, um cara desses com tantos guarda-costas- Yohji disse dando uma indireta para Aya, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.  
Aya não estava se sentindo bem com essa história, ele estava pensando em falar para Ken o que sentia, mas agora perdera sua chance, com certeza Ken iria ficar grudado nesse cara, pareciam grandes amigos.

_OoO_

_Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar  
Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou_

_OoO_

No corredor, Ken seguia seu amigo ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava do seu passado. Antes que percebesse parou na porta do quarto de Kase. Eles entraram no quarto.  
- Cara que quarto!- Ken olhava para um quarto ricamente decorado que era quase do tamanho da sua casa.  
- Sente-se - Kase servia champanhe em uma taça.  
- Eu não estou acostumado a beber- Ken disse olhando para a taça.  
- Uns goles não vão lhe fazer mal!- Kase riu e se sentou ao lado do moreno.  
Ken resolveu beber, enquanto seu amigo lhe contava sobre sua vida e fazia algumas perguntas sobre a vida de Ken, mas este não sabia o que responder ao certo.

No andar debaixo, no restaurante. Os pedidos finalmente chegaram a mesa dos rapazes, que estavam babando de fome.  
- Nossa que cheirinho bom!- Yohji disse ao olhar para sua macarronada.  
- Estamos em um hotel chique em outro país e você pede macarrão?- Omi indagou indignado.  
- E você pediu o que?- Yohji olhava para o seu prato tentando decifrar o que era aquilo.  
- Salmão ao molho branco com ervas originarias daqui!- Omi lhe mostra a língua e começa a se servir.  
- O que é isso Aya?- Yohji apontou para seu prato.  
- Casquinha de siri!- Ele disse começando a se servir.  
- Eu devia pedir algo diferente!- Yohji disse ao ver seu macarrão que cOmia quase todos os dias. Afinal, não era ele que estava reclamando que Ken só cozinhava macarrão?

No quarto de Kase. Ken já estava mole com a bebida, ele não falava nada com nada, ele sentia-se estranho. Nenhuma bebida havia lhe feito tanto mal em toda sua vida.  
Kase sorriu maldoso ao ver o moreno jogado na cama com o rosto vermelho por causa da bebida. O celular de Kase toca.  
- Sim!  
- Sr. Tudo pronto.  
- Os capture agora!  
- Sim senhor.  
Kase olha para Ken que estava segurando sua própria cabeça. Ken não havia só bebido champanhe, tinha drogas no meio da bebida.  
- Kase eu...- Ken cai no chão sem conseguir mexer o corpo.  
- Meu querido! Caiu 2 vezes na mesma cilada!- Kase o levantou pelo colarinho do sobre tudo.  
- O que?!- Ken se assustou com as palavras dele.  
Kase o jogou na cama como se ele fosse uma boneca de trapos qualquer. O moreno estava perplexo com tudo aquilo. Como podia ter se enganado daquela maneira com Kase?  
- Você?! – indagou.

Ken moveu-se, sentando-se na cama com extrema dificuldade. Sua visão estava turva, ele não conseguia raciocinar direito e uma calor anormal estava subindo por seu corpo.  
- Não se mexa tão rápido! Eu coloquei bastante droga em sua bebida, como da outra vez!- Kase colocou a mão em seu queixo o levantando.  
- Eu sempre tive inveja de você Ken! Você ia jogar em um time nacional, enquanto estava na 3° categoria – revelou, com amargura na voz.  
- E o galpão?- Ken indagou.

Ele caiu deitado na cama pelo o efeito da droga, seus pés estavam quase tocando o chão, e seus braços estavam soltos pelo colchão, ele não tinha forças para se mover. Apesar de estar louco de vontade de matar o homem a sua frente.  
- Eu armei tudo, mas você não morreu! – disse.

Kase aproximou-se da cama, ficando próximo ao corpo de Ken o olhando com malícia. Ele tocou na coxa de Ken e depois ergueu sua mão até a face do moreno que virou a cabeça para o lado oposto, tentando afastar-se daquela mão imunda.

- E tem mais uma coisa!- Kase disse, e lhe desferiu um tapa na cara em seguida - Eu sempre gostei de você! E você nunca olhou para mim, só olhava para aquelas garotas da torcida, e nunca procurou me entender – gritou, dando-lhe outro tapa na cara.  
- Eu...eu... não sabia!- Ken se assustou com essa revelação.  
- Claro porque você nunca olhou para mim!- Kase disse com raiva.

Ele puxou o corpo de Ken para cima, levando-o a cabeceira da cama. Ele levantou os braços de Ken pra cima da sua cabeça, e os prende com algemas no ferro da cama.  
- O que...o que está fa...fazendo?- Ken indagou, olhando para suas mãos.  
- Um dos meus sonhos era ter você pra mim assim. Mas sem que você estivesse drogado, ou sendo amarrado, por vontade própria – Kase revelou.

Kase aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe uma lambida em sua bochecha, fazendo Ken franzir seu cenho com nojo daquela investida. Entretanto Kase não deixou barato, ele desferiu mais um tapa na face de Ken que já estava ficando vermelha.

- Não resista! Talvez eu possa poupar sua vida...- Kase disse, enquanto passava as mãos por suas coxas- ...será meu escravo sexual até eu cansar – sorriu em seguida.  
- Eu sempre desejei apertar essas pernas quando eu via você jogando – revelou, tocando nas coxas de Ken, desejando ver sua pele. Ele retirou uma butterfly de seu bolso, e começou a rasgar as calças de Ken, revelando suas coxas grossas e torneadas.  
Kase começou a retirar suas próprias roupas, deixando Ken desesperado. O moreno começou a puxar seus braços, tentando soltar-se daquela prisão, mas estava sem força.  
- não...não...não...- Ken mexia a cabeça freneticamente tentando se soltar, mas as algemas só o deixavam com marcas no pulso que cada vez ficava mais vermelho, chegando até a sangrar.  
Kase retirou toda a roupa de Ken, e se ajoelhou na cama, olhando-o com uma sede de vingança e desejo. E para sua surpresa Ken não estava desgastado e velho. Mas sim mais bonito que antes. Essa explicação se dava ao trabalho que Ken se submetia.  
Kase já sabia sobre a Weiss e fez um trato com Takanori para matar todos os integrantes, mas Kase disse que queria Ken vivo para ele, e em troca lhe daria os outros três.

No andar debaixo. Depois do jantar os três justiceiros estavam no terraço do hotel, olhando as redondezas. Aya percebeu que estavam sendo vigiados, alertou os outros discretamente.  
- Mas são os homens de Kase- Omi cochichou.  
- Então Ken deve estar em perigo!  
- Os únicos em perigo aqui são vocês!- Uma voz veio do telhado.  
Eram vários homens de preto com metralhadoras.  
- Não se mexam! Queremos vocês vivos.  
Os três justiceiros não se moveram ou estariam mortos. Eles foram capturados, presos e jogados numa sala pouco iluminada. Eles estavam cansados e com dores nos seus corpos pela surra que haviam levado, de repente a porta do cômodo se abre e Ken é literalmente jogado por um homem, que logo fechou a porta.  
- KEN!- Omi o chacoalhava assustado.  
Aya se aproximou preocupado, e viu marcas em seu corpo, virou o rosto e fechou os olhos ao ver o que fizeram com ele. Como podiam ter feito aquilo com ele? Era desumano. O coração de Aya estava ficando cada vez mais apertado. Ele queria sair dali e matar o desgraçado que havia tocado no seu querido companheiro.  
- Nossa como puderam fazer isso?- Yohji indagou indignado.  
- O que?- Omi indagou inocente.  
- Nada Omi nada!- Aya disse pondo Ken encima de um banco de metal.  
- O que aconteceu com ele? Falem! Anda!- Omi se irritou com o silêncio de Yohji e se assustou com o olhar de raiva de Aya.  
- Ele foi violentado- Aya disse com raiva, geralmente diria isso friamente, mas quem sofreu esse ato repugnante foi seu amor e isso ele não podia perdoar e nem disfarçar.

Omi virou seu rosto para o lado oposto de Ken, não acreditando que aquilo pudesse ter acontecido. Eles geralmente apanhavam e eram ameaçados de morte, mas nunca os ameaçaram a fazerem algo assim. Era aterrorizante. Omi começou a tremer de ódio, ele aproximou-se de Ken e sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão, abraçando suas pernas, afundando sua cabeça entre seus braços.

Algumas horas passaram e Ken abriu seus olhos lentamente, sentindo todo seu corpo doer. Seus pulsos ardiam, e havia uma faixa branca em volta deles, tentando estancar o seu sangue. Felizmente o corpo não havia sido profundo. Mas nada estava pior que sua cabeça, tanto como sua mente, que estava caótica.  
- Ken!- Omi ergueu seu olhar, e levantou-se, abraçando o corpo do moreno que tremia levemente. Ele estava tão debilitado. Queria cuidar dele.  
Ken se assustou, não sabia onde estava, não se lembrava de nada, e tudo estava rodando.  
- Ken! Ken! Ken! - Omi o chamava, mas Ken não o ouvia ficava olhando para um canto vazio.  
- Aya! Yohji!- Omi olhou para eles desesperado.  
Aya se levantou do chão e foi até eles, com passos apressados, vendo o olhar apagado de Ken. Pelo menos ele estava fora da realidade. O pior seria quando se lembrasse do que aconteceu.

- Ele está drogado! Não se preocupe Omi!- Yohji disse do outro canto da cela. Ele não queria se aproximar, não agüentava ver seu amigo naquele estado. Preferiu sofrer em silêncio em seu canto.  
Aya se abaixou sua cabeça novamente, olhando para o corpo de Ken, ficando de frente para ele, e de repente para a surpresa de todos lhe desferiu um tapa no seu rosto. O som do baque ecoou pela sala, o que fez Omi se assustar com a atitude do ruivo.  
- Por que, Aya?- Omi indagou, indignado.  
Ken encarou Aya depois do tapa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tinha voltado a si, se lembrou de tudo, de como foi traído e violentado.  
- Ken?- Omi o chamou, e abraçou o amigo com pena da situação. Será que era bom retornar a realidade?  
Aya olhou a cena com ciúmes, ele queria estar no lugar de Omi, queria abraçá-lo, reconfortá-lo, mas o máximo que podia fazer era ficar em um canto vendo seu amor sofrer. Após um longo tempo a porta se abre novamente, e Kase aparece com um sorriso cínico na face.  
- Gostaram das acomodações?- Kase perguntou tragando seu charuto.  
- É de péssima categoria!- Yohji disse irritado.  
- Como está Ken?- Kase se aproxima dele, Omi ia atacá-lo mas dois guarda-costas estavam com ele.  
Kase se aproxima de Ken que estava com a cabeça baixa, e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
- Hei! Não fica assim- Kase levanta seu rosto com o queixo, e lhe da um beijo.  
Aya se segurou para não pular no pescoço de Kase. E Ken estava sendo forçado a aceitar o beijo, sentia uma língua entrar na sua boca com fúria. Após o beijo Kase fez um sinal, para os seus homens pegarem os justiceiros.  
- Os levem para o outro quarto!- Kase voltou sua atenção para Ken, que estava morrendo de raiva.

Os três foram colocados em pé em uma parede de metal, enquanto os homens de Kase começaram a torturá-los. Aya observou que as chaves para suas algemas, estavam no bolso do seu agressor. Aya pegou as chaves discretamente ao cair no chão, com sua incrível habilidade. E após serem espancados, os três ficaram no chão tentando recuperar suas forças, mas estavam muito debilitados.  
- Yohji?- Omi o chama com dificuldade.  
- Hum?- este não conseguia nem se mexer direito, estava com muita dor especificamente no abdômen onde foi mais castigado.  
- Vamos sair daqui!- Aya leva sua mão até o bolso do seu sobre tudo onde estava a chave para suas fugas.  
Com muita dificuldade Aya consegue se levantar e soltar os outros.  
- Como..sa..sairemos…da..daqui?- Omi estava apoiado nos ombros de Yohji, já que não agüentava ficar em pé.  
- Não..estamos em condições…de fugir!- Yohji disse a Aya que estava olhando para a fechadura da porta com muita atenção.  
- Algum de você..tem um grampo?- Aya os encara esperançoso.  
- Eu acho… que tenho algo aqui - Omi põe a mão em seu bolso e pega um clipe de metal. Aya pegou o objeto e começou a tentar abrir a porta.

No outro quarto. Ken amarrado em uma cadeira, enquanto pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele sentia-se um idiota, um sujo, uma criança patética e ingênua. Ele queria a morte.  
- "Será que os outros estão bem? Aya… ele me deixou tão confuso no avião, mas não demonstrou nada quando eu estava ferido na cela… o que será que ele quer? Eu…eu… não sei como dizer o que sinto a ele, mas talvez seja tarde demais, devia ter dito antes, devia… te amo!" – pensou aflito.  
Ken deixou duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, se sentia culpado por tudo isso, ele que conhecia Kase, confiou nele, e agora seus amigos estavam presos ou talvez mortos. Esse último pensamento fez Ken começar a se mexer na cadeira, queria se soltar e encontrar Aya.  
Kase entra no quarto com um belo sorriso no rosto, fazendo Ken parar de se mover.  
- Takanori vai me dar um bom dinheiro por seus amiguinhos!- Kase se sentou de frente para ele, e soltava toda a fumaça de seu charuto em sua cara.  
- Maldito!!- Ken o olhava com tanto ódio que até deixou Kase com medo. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Estava amarrado e sem suas garras.  
- Takanori me dará o dobro se eu entregar você também!- Kase olhava pensativo para o moreno - Mas eu já estou satisfeito com 2 bilhões, e você será meu brinquedinho!- Kase começou a rir descontrolado, estava mais rico, achou Ken aquém amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo, e se livraria dos justiceiros que atrapalhavam seus negócios matando seus sócios.

_OoO_

_Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_

_OoO__  
_  
Do outro lado daquele hotel. Aya e os outros saíram do hotel indo para as montanhas. Primeiro eles iam se recuperar, depois iriam resgatar Ken. Eles acharam uma caverna bem pequena e úmida, e resolveram passar a noite lá.  
- Que frio!- Omi se deitou abraçando Yohji.  
- Hei! Meu negocio é mulher!- Yohji disse incomodado.  
- Eu estou com frio, e eu nunca ficaria com galinha como você, e para finalizar eu já gosto de alguém!- Após os discurso Omi se encolhe mais.  
- Aya vem aqui! Para nos aquecermos!- Yohji disse vendo o ruivo em um canto afastado. Aya não faria isso normalmente, mas estava com muito frio, e precisava se recuperar logo para salvar Ken. Aya ficou atrás de Omi o abraçando. Com certeza Omi era o mais quentinho ali, estava no meio dos dois.  
- "Ken…" - Aya desejou ter Ken em seus braços ao invés de Omi –"Amanhã Ken! Amanhã… eu te recupero"- Aya dormiu pensado em Ken, agora enxergava como amava o moreno, e não sabia como era retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

No hotel. Kase foi até o quarto onde estavam presos os outros três, e levou um susto ao encontrar o local vazio. Todos estavam em pânico, os guardas correram pelo lugar a fim de encontrá-los o mais rápido possível.  
- NÃO!!- o grito de Kase.

Os três assassinos estavam se recuperando rapidamente dos ferimentos. As horas passavam-se rapidamente, logo estariam prontos para resgatarem seu querido amigo.  
- Como entraremos no hotel sem armas?- Omi encarou Aya nervoso.  
- Está cheio de guardas!- Yohji voltou para a caverna, tinha saído para ver a situação.  
- Já sabemos como é por dentro! Agora temos que esperar anoitecer- Aya olhou pro chão onde tinham vários gravetos.  
- Yohji Pegue esses gravetos e faça uma fogueira no fundo da caverna, lembre-se sem fumaça – deu as ordens.  
- Sim!- Yohji começou a sua tarefa.  
- Omi você conhece as ervas desse campo, não?  
- Sim, por que?  
- Pegue ervas para comermos e para nossos ferimentos, pode fazer isso?- Aya indagou, e encarou o baixinho bem sério.  
- Vou tentar!- Omi saiu à procura das ervas, apesar de lá só existir neve, muitas ervas só existiam lá por causa do clima, e eram as ervas mais raras e importantes do mundo. Muitos cientistas iam lá para pegarem essas famosas ervas, para tentarem descobrir a cura para várias doenças.  
Aya foi pegar madeira para fazerem armas as armas que usariam para a invasão. Ele tinha que ser criativo e seria.

A noite chegou finalmente. No hotel, Ken estava dormindo na mesma posição, mas não ficou relaxado por muito tempo, pois Kase entrou no quarto irritado, batendo a porta com força, acordando Ken com um tapa na cara.  
- Seus amiguinhos fugiram!!- Kase disse irritado, tinha que ficar perto de Ken para capturar os outros, já que com certeza iam resgatá-lo.  
Ken começou a rir se divertindo com a situação. Kase se irritou e deu um soco na sua cara, Ken caiu no chão gemendo de dor, mas seu interior estava calmo por saber que os outros estavam bem.

Finalmente anoiteceu os três já estavam preparados, e recuperados. E também estavam com armas feitas de madeira, Aya estava com uma espada de madeira, Omi com um monte de estacas e Yohji estava com uma espada e estacas, já que sua habilidade era lutar com linhas de Náilon, ele precisava de mais acessórios para se defender.  
Eles iam derrotando os homens discretamente, já que nenhum deles estava esperando um ataque tão cedo. Após matarem os guardas esconderam seus corpos, e pegaram suas armas.  
Aya escalou a parede e entrou no seu quarto onde estava sua katana, Yohji entrou pelo porão, e Omi dava cobertura em cima de uma árvore.

Dentro do hotel, Kase estava rodeado de homens, estava morrendo de medo, mas tinha Ken como refém e isso era a única coisa ao seu favor, já que seus guardas eram imprestáveis  
Aya ia matando todos no andar de cima, e os guardas estavam desprevenidos, talvez não esperassem um ataque tão direto. Talvez fosse mais rápido sacar uma espada do que uma arma, por isso os homens de Kase estavam sendo disseminados.  
Enquanto isso Yohji matava os homens do andar de baixo, ele já tinha mais dificuldade já que não sabia lutar com uma espada. Havia tomado um tiro de raspão no braço, mas nada que fosse muito importante.  
- Droga! Será que na cozinha tem linhas de náilon?- Yohji correu para cozinha, e começou procurar as linhas, mas a cozinha era muito grande.  
- Achei!- encontrou aquelas linhas para enrolar carne, e saiu correndo todo feliz, agora não tinha pra ninguém, Yohji acabava com todos num piscar de olhos, e discretamente já que ninguém via a linha.  
Omi estava no alto de uma árvore observando os guardas, e Aya tinha mandado Omi só atacar quando os guardas percebessem a situação, mas ninguém havia percebido ainda.  
Aya se aproximou sorrateiramente de um corredor que tinha mais guardas que o normal.  
- "Ken deve estar ali!"- Aya pensou, e apertou sua katana com força e partiu para cima dos outros com muita velocidade, os guardas não tiveram tempo de sacar suas armas.  
- Ouviram isso?- Kase encara seus guardas ao ouvir tiros do lado de fora.  
- Alertem a segurança!- Kase ordenou.  
- INTRUSOS!- Os homens de Kase começaram a se mexer.  
Omi que até agora estava quase dormindo no topo da árvore, começa a atacar seus dardos improvisados, matando todos do lado de fora.  
Aya resolveu que entraria no quarto pela janela, com certeza tinha uma emboscada para ele se entrasse pela porta, ele pegou uma arma de um cara morto no chão, e começou a escalar a parede do lado de fora para chegar no quarto.

No quarto, Ken estava com o coração disparado estava com um mau pressentimento. E de repente, Aya entra no quarto abrindo a janela com os pés e atira nos homens que estavam de costas para ele, apontado suas armas para a porta.  
- Não se mova!- Kase aponta um revolver para cabeça de Ken.  
- Atire Aya!- Ken pediu- Não se importe cOmigo!  
- Cala boca- Kase gritou e enfiou as mãos nos fios castanhos de Ken e puxou sua cabeça para trás, fazendo Ken soltar um gemido de dor.  
Aya estava sem reação não podia arriscar a vida de Ken, mas se soltasse a arma os dois morreriam. Ele não era tolo em acreditar que ele libertaria Ken se ele se rendesse. De repente uma estaca acerta com coração de Kase, fazendo ele cair morto no chão. Omi aparece com um sorriso animado ao ver seu amigo salvo.  
Aya estava parado em seu lugar desde da aparição de Omi, e Yohji correu para o quarto ao acabar com todos os bandidos.  
- Ken!- Yohji o abraçou, enquanto Omi o desamarrava.  
- O que faremos agora?- Omi olhou para Aya, que não havia se movido do lugar.  
- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!- Ken se levantou e correu para o banheiro.  
- Parece que ele está bem!- Omi disse ao velo correndo.  
Aya estava com o coração acelerado, sentiu medo pela primeira vez em uma missão. Ele sentiu medo! E se Omi tivesse aparecido estariam mortos agora, pois ele não conseguiu se mover.  
Ken saiu do banheiro e olhou com raiva para o corpo caído no chão.  
- Eu confiei em você!- Ken fechou os olhos, depois os abriu para encarar Aya, que o olhava fixamente.  
- Vamos sair daqui?!- Omi indagou, olhando para o quarto luxuoso que agora estava decorado de sangue por todo canto.

Após comunicarem esse incidente ao Pérsia que apagou todas as pistas. Mas aquilo foi marcado na historia na cidade, Muitos bandidos mortos, e sem contar os hospedes, que foi totalmente aniquilados e eram pessoas da alta sociedade.

- Ainda estamos de férias!- Omi disse para os outros.  
- Pelo menos!- Yohji pegou o telefone, e começou a ligar para uma garota com quem ele estava saindo.  
- Eu vou sair com uma amiga minha!- Omi disse pegando sua carteira.  
- Sei!- Yohji disse com um ar cínico.  
- O que foi?  
- Essa é a pessoa que você gosta então?- Yohji sorriu ao ver que o baixinho corou levemente.  
- Quem te disse que eu gosto da Keiko?- Omi disse irritado.  
- Você…- Yohji ia continuar a discussão mas a garota atende ao telefone. Omi saiu de fininho.

Aya estava no seu quarto totalmente arrasado com tudo que aconteceu com ele, sentiu "medo" isso era inaceitável, e se isso começasse a se repetir, não seria prudente se envolver com Ken, estaria pondo em risco a Weiss.

Ken estava no seu quarto com o coração despedaçado, seu melhor amigo lhe traiu e quase o matou, Aya estava lhe tratando friamente desde que chegaram, e descobriu que estava completamente apaixonado por ele.

Aya resolveu que tinha que por um ponto final nisso tudo, e tinha que ser o quanto antes, pois a sua ansiedade estava lhe corroendo a alma.

No andar debaixo, Yohji estava no telefone, falando com sua nova 'ficante'. Marcando seu encontro. Ele tinha que retornar a rotina!  
- Vamos nos encontrar na rua Grinfillde na frente da pastelaria!  
- Sim!  
- Que horas?  
- As daqui à 20 minutos!  
- Certo!  
- Um beijo!  
- Prefiro dar um pessoalmente.  
- Seu bobo!  
- Até lá!  
- Até!  
Yohji se levantou animado do sofá.  
- KEN, AYA EU VOU SAIR!- Yohji saiu apressado.

_OoO_

_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou_

_OoO_

Ao ouvir o aviso de Yohji, Aya achou o momento perfeito para falar com Ken. Ele levantou-se e caminhou para fora do quarto, indo até a porta de Ken, dando algumas batidas.  
- Entre!  
Aya entrou no quarto e vê Ken deitado em sua cama. Aya sentiu um aperto no coração, queria abraçá-lo, como daquela vez no avião, mas se conteve. Ele não podia se envolver.

Ken começou a ficar corado não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aya, estava com vontade de beijar aqueles lábios novamente. Mas Aya tinha um olhar tão frio e distante.  
- Precisamos conversar!- Aya quebra o silêncio.  
- Sente-se!- Ken se sentou no topo da cama, e Aya no fim dela, deixando uma grande distância entre os dois corpos.  
- Eu…eu…queria lhe falar…- Aya não conseguia dizer nada, estava tudo entalado em sua garganta. E se Ken não o amasse?  
- Eu…acho não eu tenho certeza de que eu estou…apai… apaixonado por... você!- Aya disse cerrando seus punhos na colcha da cama de tanto nervosismo.  
Ken ficou calado ao ouvir tudo isso, estava sem palavras, nunca imaginaria que Aya pudesse sentir aquilo, e muito menos por ele. O ruivo aparentemente era desprovido de qualquer tipo de sentimento.  
- Eu... eu… também!- Ken disse se aproximando de Aya.  
Os dois ficaram frente a frente a poucos centímetros de distância, e logo esta distância ia diminuindo fazendo suas bocas se aproximarem perigosamente uma da outra até que seus lábios encostaram-se no do outro lentamente, aproximando suas respirações eufóricas, suas mãos ficaram paradas ao lado de seus corpos, pois não sabiam onde colocá-las.

A língua quente de Aya adentrou na boca de Ken lentamente, explorando aquele lugar timidamente. A mão do ruivo moveu-se para a nuca do moreno, puxando-o na sua direção, aumentando a intensidade do beijo.

Após o longo beijo Aya encara Ken maravilhado. Era como em seus sonhos, mas isso não era o fim, tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo.  
- Ken?- Aya abaixa a cabeça.  
- Hum?- Ken achou estranha a reação do ruivo. Será que ele não gostou do beijo? Ou ele viu que não me amava? Ou ele ficou com nojo de dele? Ken estava cheio de dúvidas. Sua mente estava começando a ficar caótica. Ele ansiava por alguma palavra da boca de Aya, mas ele não se movia.  
- Eu senti medo!- Aya disse de uma vez levantando o rosto para encara Ken.  
- O que?- Ken não entendeu merda nenhuma.  
- Quando Kase colocou a arma na sua cabeça…eu…eu não pude fazer nada por você…porque eu…

Ken toca na face de Aya, chamando sua atenção. Ele inclinou-se para frente e deu mais um beijo nos lábios de Aya.

- Eu também! Mas vamos esquecer isso, a vida é assim e nós seres humanos somos assim, e por mais frio que você seja você ainda é humano, e é comum sentir isso – murmurou, acariciando os fios avermelhados de Aya.

Aya beijou os lábios de Ken novamente, como se não conseguisse ficar longe deles por muito tempo e depois ergueu seu rosto com sua mão.  
- Te amo! Quero ficar com você!- Aya disse sorrindo aliviado, ele estava em paz consigo mesmo agora, esse sentimento aconteceria em qualquer situação amando ou não Ken. Pois ele era seu parceiro e não queria que ele fosse morto.  
- Eu também!- Ken o abraçou com todo seu desejo.  
- Eu quero te amar – sussurrou, aproximando-se lentamente de Ken, como se esperasse uma resposta dele. Ken apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

_OoO_

_  
Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu por toda minha vida_

_OoO_

Eles aproximaram seus corpos timidamente. Mas logo deixaram a vergonha de lado, Ken puxou Aya para deitar-se na cama e subiu em cima dele, começando a beijá-lo sem cerimônia. Aya estava sendo atacado pelos lábios e mãos de Ken, mas ele o afasta ao ver que aquilo estava ficando eufórico demais. Aya resolveu inverter as posições.

Aya foi para o meio das pernas de Ken e arrancou sua roupa rapidamente, vendo que estava excitado também.

Ele parou os movimentos de Aya e fez força, fazendo seu corpo ficar sobre o dele. Aya ficou olhando para aquele peito desnudo o cobrindo por inteiro e não se importou com mais nada, o mundo podia estar sendo destruído lá fora, que ele não se importaria.

A boca de Ken começou a chupar o pescoço de Aya, fazendo-o puxar a cabeça de Ken com mais força. Uma trilha de saliva foi deixada pelo pescoço indo até um mamilo. A língua de quente de Ken passou por ali, fazendo movimentos circulares para logo depois chupá-lo com força, deixando-o vermelho, para novamente lambê-lo como se tivesse pedindo desculpas por tê-lo machucado. O outro mamilo foi castigado de mesma forma, e o que foi deixado para trás, agora era beliscado pela mão de Ken.

A calça de Aya foi retirada lentamente por Ken, que mantinha a calma, diferente de Aya que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante. A respiração de Aya estava agitada e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Ken, que agora olhava para seu membro que pulsava.

- Acho que não tem problema... não é mesmo? – indagou Ken, enquanto segurava seu membro.

- Hum... – Aya nem sabia do que ele falava, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ken inclinou-se para frente. Aya se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver melhor, quando Ken colocou seu membro em sua boca, fazendo gemer alto e abrir mais as pernas. A mão de Aya foi parar na nuca de Ken, puxando-o mais para baixo.

E Ken obedeceu afundando-se ainda mais naquela carne, sentindo seu cheiro, envolvendo-se por completo. Ele chupava seu membro, mas sempre era empurrado para baixo novamente, fazendo-o sair raramente de sua boca para logo em seguida colocá-lo de novo. Os gemidos de Aya ficaram mais fortes e Ken se afastou e o olhou, vendo como estava com a face avermelhada.

Uma coisa era certa. Aya pouco falava e sempre agia. Ele inverteu as posições novamente, ficando por cima de Ken, que gemeu baixinho ao sentir suas costas baterem contra o colchão.

A mão de Aya voltou a se fechar naquele membro, que tanto desejou. Ele começou a masturbá-lo rapidamente, chegando a machucá-lo um pouco, mas logo foi se acostumando e se acalmando, ao ver o olhar prazeroso que Ken lhe dava. Seu tronco foi inclinado para frente e logo o beijou novamente, sentindo a sua respiração acelerada entre o beijo e se afastou para deixá-lo respirar melhor.

Aya fechou sua boca naquele pedaço de carne, sentindo sua excitação aumentar. Ele sentiu a mão de Ken se fechar no seu cabelo, puxando-o, torcendo-o e foi obedecendo ao ritmo que ele empunha.

O corpo de Ken tremeu e seus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos, e Aya acelerou os movimentos e sentiu a mão de Ken quase lhe arrancar o couro cabeludo, e finalmente ele gozou, fazendo seu corpo tremer em fortes espasmos para logo em seguida ficar calmo. Aya sentou-se e olhou para um Ken esgotado, tocando em sua cabeça.

O corpo de Ken foi puxado para cima, Aya o fez ficar sentado na cama. Ele olhava para aquele rosto maravilhoso, que havia sido esculpido pelos Deuses e o beijou, sentindo um beijo mais forte e molhado por parte de Ken, que fechou sua mão na coxa de Aya. Este por sua vez, virou Ken de barriga para baixo.

- Hum... – Ken não disse nada, mas não gostou da posição. Ele olhou para trás observando Aya com atenção.

Aya beijou a nuca de Ken e foi descendo por seu dorso, sentindo como estava suado e tenso. Ele deslizou o dedo por toda sua espinha e depois levou sua mão até a boca de Ken, que a abriu e deixou aqueles dedos entrarem, e logo os chupou. Aya poderia ficar ali a tarde toda, mas queria mais, e então puxou sua mão e a deslizou pelas nádegas de Ken, penetrando-o lentamente com o dedo.

O corpo de Ken pareceu se fechar, ele ficou tenso e Aya começou a alisar sua perna com carinho, enquanto enfiava o dedo em seu interior em movimento lentos e circulares, sempre com muito cuidado.

Outro dedo foi colocado e outro, assim Ken ficou cada vez mais relaxado. Ele chegou a se movimentar junto com os dedos de Aya, mas eles logo deixaram seu corpo e a cabeça do membro de Aya começou pressionar a sua entrada. Ken olhou para trás e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e abrindo mais as pernas, permitindo que aquele grande membro invadisse seu corpo.

No início foi lento. Aya entrava e saia ao ver que estava forçando demais, ele sentia o corpo de Ken tremer por inteiro e seus gemidos eram roucos e baixos. Mas aos poucos o espaço foi se abrindo e foi passando pelos anéis lentamente, sentindo uma pele macia cobrir seu membro e aconchegá-lo ali. Quando entrou, Aya não sentiu mais vontade de sair, mas por instinto começou a se mover para frente e para trás, retirando e colocando novamente.

Os gemidos misturavam-se em uma única voz, em um único compasso e em um único momento. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, mas não estavam tão agitadas como seus corações, que pareciam que iriam entrar em exaustão a qualquer hora.

Não era só sexo, e se fosse isso teria acontecido há tempos. Havia mais que desejo; havia carinho, havia amor e dedicação de um para o outro apesar de nunca falarem ou expressarem com atos. Nesse momento podiam sentir um ao outro como jamais sentiram ou sentiriam se não o fizessem.

Um queria o prazer do outro, era visível. Aya fechou sua mão no membro de Ken, masturbando-o enquanto investia nele, desejando ouvir gemidos altos e prazerosos. E quando os ouviu, sorriu e continuou com mais ânimo e excitação, como se isso ainda fosse possível.

E em um momento, Aya saiu de dentro de seu corpo, fazendo tudo ficar silencioso. E o corpo de Ken é virado para cima, fazendo Aya se perder naquele olhar antes de penetrá-lo de novo. E desta vez sentiu as pernas de Ken fechar-se em suas costas, o prendendo, fazendo ter a certeza que ele não poderia fugir dali.

- Ahhh... Ken, eu te desejo tanto – disse, enquanto o olhava.

Ken sorriu e não disse nada, ele fechou os olhos e abriu mais a boca, gemendo alto, fazendo Aya mergulhar naquela visão, mas ele parou o que fazia, chamando a atenção do outro, que abriu os olhos o indagando.

- Deixe... os olhos abertos pra mim – pediu, e voltou a mover-se.

Os grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis ficaram presos ao olhar de fogo de Aya, que agora se sentia satisfeito. Entretanto, tudo iria acabar logo, Ken gozou novamente, fazendo seu corpo todo ficar tenso e fechado, pressionando o membro de Aya dentro dele novamente.

- Isso foi bom – comentou Aya.

- Quer mais? – indagou, forçando seu corpo novamente, fechando-se no membro de Aya, esmagando-o como ele pediu. Entretanto aquilo doía um pouco, mas estava mais preocupado com o prazer do outro do que qualquer coisa.

Um gemido alto e rouco deixou a garganta de Aya, quando ele gozou. Ele continuou a deslizar seu membro pelo corpo de Ken, sentindo o seu gozo lambuzar todo seu membro que estava encoberto pela camisinha. Ele saiu de dentro daquele corpo e se jogou em cima dele.

Ken respirava pesadamente, mas ele não queria dizer a Aya que tudo aquilo fora uma loucura e que seu corpo doía por inteiro e que sua respiração estava dificultosa. Ele definitivamente não queria estragar aquele momento.

Aya deitou-se no colchão e puxou Ken em cima dele, para que ele cobrisse seu corpo e aquilo foi melhor, pois ele poderia respirar melhor.

OoO

Horas mais tarde, Omi chega em casa achando estranho todo aquele silêncio.  
- Onde estão todos?- Omi sobe para os quartos.  
Ele bate na porta de Aya, mas ninguém atende, então ele a abre.  
- Não tem ninguém?- Omi vai até a suíte de Aya mas não tinha ninguém.  
- Ken deve estar em casa!- Omi bate na porta do seu quarto, mas não ouve resposta.  
Omi abre a porta, e fica chocado com a cena, Aya deitado em cima de Ken e os dois estavam nus. Omi saiu do quarto correndo com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.  
- Ken e Aya? Quem poderia imaginar?- Omi tentou se concentrar em outras coisas mas não conseguia tirar aquela cena da cabeça.

Yohji chega em casa uma hora depois de Omi, e encontra o baixinho na sala com um olhar estranho, e as faces coradas. Omi não se agüentou e contou tudo que viu para Yohji. Ele não agüentaria ficar com aquele segredo..

- Está falando sério?- Yohji não acreditou.  
- Xiiii! Eles podem acordar!- Omi o repreendeu percebendo o escândalo do outro.  
- Eu tenho que ver!- Yohji ia subindo as escadas.  
- Não! Seu xereta!- Omi se pôs na sua frente.  
- Mas você viu! E então eu também posso ver!  
- Ver o que?  
Omi e Yohji olham para cima e vêem Aya com um olhar bem frio e irritado, ele havia acordado e ouvido a conversa dos dois na sala.  
- Ah! Boa noite Aya!- Omi disse envergonhado ao ver Aya só de calça, e a calça de Ken.  
- Já que vocês já sabem! Poupem-me o trabalho de lhes dar qualquer satisfação- Aya disse passando reto por eles, indo a cozinha fazer um lanche.  
- Então é sério?- Omi indagou entrando na cozinha.  
- É!- Aya abriu a geladeira procurando leite, e o queijo.  
- Que sejam felizes!- Omi disse sorrindo, mas ainda achava tudo aquilo estranho.  
- Hum!- O ruivo não disse mais nada e começou a fazer um lanche para o moreno.  
Após colocar um monte de coisas na bandeja, Aya volta para o quarto sob o olhar dos outros dois.  
- Bom pelo menos eles se acertaram!- Yohji comentou com Omi.  
- Por que disse isso?  
- Eu briguei com a Liz!- Yohji disse passando a mão na cabeça.  
- Por que?- Omi indagou curioso.  
- Ela queria um relacionamento mais sério, sabe como são as mulheres!- Yohji encarou Omi com um sorrisinho.  
- O que foi? Por que esta com essa cara?- Omi se sentou no sofá e ficou esperando uma resposta do loiro.  
- Quem é Keiko? Omi ficou vermelho na hora.  
- É...é...minha amiga- Omi se levantou do sofá pretendendo fugir.  
- Sei!- Yohji o empurra e ele se senta novamente nele.  
Omi ficou encarando Yohji que estava disposto a ficar ali plantado até ter uma resposta verdadeira.  
- Eu...- Omi bufou de raiva, não queria contar ao Playboy que com certeza ia querer dar conselhos para ele.  
- Você?- Yohji estava conseguindo arrancar a informação que queria.  
- Gosto dela!  
- E ela?  
- Também!  
- Então?  
- Estamos juntos!  
- E?  
- E o quê?- Omi indagou confuso.  
- Vocês já?  
- Já o quê?- Omi indagou inocente.  
- Meu Deus, Omi você é muito tapado!- Yohji lhe da um tapa na cabeça.  
- Vocês já transaram?- Yohji disse chacoalhando a sua cabeça.  
- Não!- Omi ficou rubro de vergonha.  
- Eu vou te dar uns conselhos!- Yohji se sentou na mesinha da sala ficando de frente para Omi.  
Omi suspirou fundo tinha que agüentar o Playboy agora, raramente fazia o que ele aconselhava, mas fazer o quê? Tinha que ficar ouvindo.

No quarto, Aya colocou a bandeja em cima da cômoda, e ficou encarando Ken dormindo.  
Ken acorda ao sentir ser beijado.  
- Boa noite!- Aya o cumprimento com um lindo sorriso.  
- Boa noite!- Ken o puxa para mais um beijo.  
- Trouxe sua refeição- Aya se sentou de frente para Ken, e colocou a bandeja na cama.  
- Quando contaremos aos outros?- Ken olhou preocupado para Aya.  
- Eles já sabem!- Aya disse pegando uma uva do cacho.  
- Como assim?- Ken se assustou.  
- Omi viu a gente dormindo, e contou para Yohji e eu confirmei- Aya disse despreocupado não se importava com que os outros iam pensar dele, e viver pensando nos outros não era vida, já você deixa de fazer várias coisa por causa da opinião alheira.  
- Que vergonha!- Ken põe a mão no rosto.  
- Por estar cOmigo?- Aya indagou comendo uma uva.  
- Lógico que não!- Ken o encara irritado- Omi nos viu!  
- Ele não devia ter entrado no quarto dos outros desse jeito!- Aya retirou mais uma uva do cacho e deu a para Ken.  
- Come!- Aya empurrou a fruta.  
- Estou sem fome!- Ken disse.  
- Você está se recuperando daquela maldita droga, e acabou de fazer muito exercício cOmigo, você precisa se cuidar!- Aya disse sem brincadeira.  
- Mas...- Ao abrir a boca para protestar Aya empurra a fruta na sua boca.  
Ken a mastiga contra a sua vontade.  
- Ok! Doutor Aya!- Ken disse brincalhão.  
- É bom mesmo!- Aya o puxou para um beijo.  
- Vamos dar uma volta?- Ken pediu.  
- Depois que você comer.

Após tomarem um banho demorado o casal resolve sair.  
- Boa noite, Ken - Omi disse ao seu amigo descer a escada.  
- O que estão fazendo?  
- Estou dando conselhos para Omi- Yohji disse.  
- Do que?- Ken indagou curioso.  
- Ele está namorando!- Yohji disse rindo.  
- Sério?- Ken começou a rir junto com ele.  
- Hei! Da pra parar?- Omi ficou irritado.  
Aya desce as escadas com a chave do seu carro na mão.  
- Vamos?- Aya saiu apressadamnte.  
- Eu vou dar uma volta!- Ken se despede deles rindo.  
- Hummmm! Não façam coisas erradas!- Yohji disse malicioso.  
- Cala boca!- Ken sai sorrindo.

Já nas ruas. Aya estava dirigindo em uma estrada vazia perto das montanhas, Ken sentia o vento quente da noite despentear todo seu cabelo. Ao ver o olhar de Ken, Aya achou melhor dar uma parada para apreciarem melhor o local.

- Que lugar lindo!- Ken podia ver toda a cidade de lá de cima, via todas as luzes acesas, e o céu todo estrelado.  
- Eu gosto de vir aqui para pôr os pensamentos em ordem- Aya saiu do carro indo até Ken, passando a mão por sua cintura, e aspirando o cheiro dos seus cabelos.  
Os dois se sentaram embaixo de uma grande árvore florida, Aya encostado no tronco, e Ken entre suas pernas.  
- O que faremos agora?- Ken indagou inseguro.  
Aya o abraçou lhe dando toda a sua segurança, e falou bem próximo ao seu ouvido.  
- Vivemos.

OoO

_A espera de viver ao lado teu por toda minha vida__..._

OoO

Feita em: 2003

Reescrita : 13/7/2008

Essa foi uma das mais difíceis de reescrever sem perder a essência do original. Havia muitos erros de português e narração. Como evoluímos não? Eu faria melhor hoje, mas não vou modificá-la radicalmente.

E u sei Que Vou Te Amar; Fagner; Composição: Chico Buarque e Tom Jobim

Por- Leona-EBM


End file.
